oldum77fandomcom-20200214-history
Oldum77.EXE: The Finale
Oldum77.EXE: The Finale is the final game of the ".EXE Saga" by Oldum77. It deals with Respiro as Sonic.EXE attempting to finish off his old adversaries to establish his perfect utopia. It was released on October 31st, 2019. It is the seventh game and final chapter of the .EXE Saga by Oldum77. Plot The game begins with a brief history of the tragedy that Respiro has wrought upon the many worlds it infected with its malice, and how heroes who stood up to Respiro once dare to do so again. It also hints at a potential balance with Respiro... Act 1 Aladdin arrives on the balcony of the Sultan's Palace, with a lot on his mind. Jasmine follows behind and asks him to follow her. She claims her father wants to talk about Aladdin's 'dream', and that it could have something to do with an ancient evil in Agrabah. Before she can finish, the palace starts crumbling and a giant boulder crushes her. Aladdin calls on Genie to help him lift the boulder and his worst fears are confirmed. Genie, bewildered, speeds off to see if the Sultan's alright. As Aladdin mourns over the loss of his love, strange critters show up in the Palace. The Street Rat eventually chases them and kills them as he makes his way to the Sultan's throne. Sadly, the Sultan had been killed as well. Without warning, Knuckles.EXE bursts through the wall and challenges the duo to a fight. Outnumbered, Knuckles.EXE takes the fight to a one-on-one with him and Aladdin and transports them to a black void. Victorious, Aladdin defeats Knuckles.EXE, dismissing the void and rescuing Knuckles from Respiro's control. Genie and Aladdin gather information from Knuckles, how Sonic.EXE brought destruction to his land and how they arrived in Aladdin's world. Knuckles dies afterwards, with Aladdin and Genie setting off to the ruins Knuckles used to travel to Aladdin's world. Arriving at the desert, Genie goes on ahead to fend off bandits and plans to meet up with Aladdin at the ruins later on. Aladdin travels through the desert to the ruins, and travels to the center of the ruins once inside. There, he discovers a pedestal. Entering abruptly, Tails.EXE sheds some light on the fact the Pedestal has some significance. After a battle, Aladdin frees Tails from Respiro's control. Tails gives Aladdin the Orb of Luminus, before being struck with lightning, killing him instantly. Genie descends from the top, berating Aladdin and plans to kill him next. Genie shows Aladdin why this is, by showing his true form, Jafarnie. Under Respiro's influence, the two fight, with Aladdin being victorious. Jafarnie snaps out of his possession and helps Aladdin open a portal to the dimension Respiro currently resides in with all his remaining strength. He dies shortly afterwards. Aladdin, bewildered, confused, and angry, vows to end Respiro for good, then jumps inside the portal. Act 2 Andy's toys gather around Woody for a meeting inside of Andy's room. There, they discuss the recent ordeals they have faced and how they should cope with them. Rex backs away and runs from them. The toys suggest that the conversation must have been too much for him to handle at the moment. Hamm goes to check on him, with Woody following behind a couple of moments later. Woody encounters the corpse of Hamm and wonders who could have killed him. Buzz enters and Woody explains that Respiro created another alternate reality while they were unaware, explaining how Hamm died. Woody deduces that Rex must be under possession, and tells Buzz to look after the other toys while he pursues Rex. Woody follows a trail of blood to Rex, who has his back turned to Woody. Rex reveals that he was a pawn in Respiro's plans and that he had no chance of survival. Afterwards, Rex blows up into pieces and a void appears from his body, spawning hundreds of Eggman's robots with Metal Sonic appearing last. Woody rushes back to the other toys to ensure they are safe, but Potato Head is dead, Rocky is gone, and Buzz is wounded. Metal Sonic floats above the crowd, with Eggman speaking through Metal Sonic to tell them he is to kill them for his master, Respiro. Successfully defeating Metal Sonic, Woody is told by Eggman that another attack here could be possible. He runs back to Buzz and tells him everything he saw. They deduce that the only sensible solution is to go through the portal and take the fight to Respiro. Woody goes alone, as Buzz's wounded state would only slow Woody down. Arriving at the portal, Woody encounters Rocky, who tries to tell him it might not be safe to jump headlong into the portal, but Woody insists that he goes through. Jumping in, Woody is transported to the dimension where Respiro currently resides. Rocky expresses anger that Woody may interfere with his master's plans, so he creates his own portal and aims to stop Woody. Act 3 Sonic.EXE is sitting on a throne in Green Hill, with Sally.EXE leaning affectionately next to him, Amy.EXE prostrating herself before him, and Cream.EXE chained up beside the throne. He expresses a lust for his recent killings and feels his power growing with each murder. Sally.EXE and Amy.EXE pester him consistently, enough for him to kill them in their possessed form, which kills them for good. Afterwards, he mentions that Cream.EXE still has her uses as bait for catching Blaze. He says she has the power that he seeks and simply has to wait for her to come to him. He laughs as the scene ends. Cutting to Scrap Brain, Blaze the Cat sneaks through Eggman's base, where she encounters him. Blaze approaches Eggman and uses a spirit named Rovina to extract the piece of Respiro from Eggman and destroy it for good. Blaze tells Eggman that Rovina's power is incomplete, in which he responds by telling her that the 'Vessels of Rovina' are coming into this dimension. Before leaving, Eggman warns Blaze about Sonic.EXE's plan to use Cream against her. Aladdin arrives in Marble Zone through the portal and meets up with Woody. Initially thinking Woody is the enemy, Aladdin questions him. After some explaining, it is revealed they both are aiming to destroy Respiro for good, therefore the two team up. After going through Marble Zone, the pair find Rocky, whose back is turned towards them. Rocky reveals himself as an enemy and summons minions to attack the two, only to be incinerated by Blaze, who comes to the duo's rescue. Rocky then reveals that he was The Peddler in disguise and that the real Rocky was killed a while ago. The Peddler vanishes whilst laughing, enraging Woody, since he killed his friend. With The Peddler gone, Blaze explains to the duo where Respiro is located and that there is only one way to defeat him. Using the power of Rovina, the three would drive Respiro out and seal him away again. Blaze mentions that there could be another way to defeat Respiro for good, but that would involve Rovina destroying Respiro, which would in turn destroy her, as one cannot exist without the other. The trio embark to Green Hill Zone for a final confrontation. After going through Green Hill, the trio arrives at the throne setup, with the previous massacre still being present before them. Sonic.EXE grabs Cream.EXE and kills her, prompting Blaze and Rovina's power to surge. Sonic.EXE calls for his servant, The Peddler, to absorb Rovina's power from Blaze, rendering her unconscious. Aladdin and Woody attempt to stop the process, but Sonic.EXE charges for a big blast of energy. Just before it hits them, Blaze gets back up and hits Sonic.EXE with a fire blast. Angered, Sonic.EXE and The Peddler fight the trio. Successful in driving Respiro out of Sonic, the trio are ready for another round to eliminate Respiro, only to learn that Rovina's power was completely absorbed by Respiro. Respiro proceeds to infect 'The Creator,' and the game completely shuts down. Act 4 The trio awaken to discover that Rovina is still around, although her power has waned. She informs them that the only chance they have against Respiro is to head to the coding that keeps him intact. She opens a portal to the maze of coding and transports the three there. Once there, they proceed to navigate the tricky corridors of the central database, until they discover the inner sanctum where Respiro resides. Respiro shows up, but the three are powerless before Respiro. Respiro attempts to shower the trio with fireballs, but Rovina intervenes. The three eke out the power of Rovina within them and join it into Rovina, but this causes them to lose form in the world. Rovina, with her strength restored, forms into three separate pieces, each forming up after the three main characters. Rovina then challenges Respiro to a final showdown. Victorious, Rovina absorbs Respiro's power and grows larger in size. She brings the trio back into form and creates a portal to a sanctuary. The three jump in and Rovina joins with Respiro. She then destroys Respiro for good, which also causes her demise as a black void consumes everything left. A message typed by the creator shows up, thanking the player for their efforts and tells them the trio has found sanctuary within the confines of his domain, and their future is a hopeful one. As confirmed by Oldum77, the main characters had never returned to their homeworlds. However, the ending is up to the fans to speculate what comes next... Characters (In order of appearance) *[[Aladdin|'Aladdin']] *'Jasmine' *'Genie' *'Knuckles.EXE' *'Magic Carpet' *'Tails.EXE' *'Jafarnie' *'Abu' *[[Sheriff Woody Pride|'Sheriff Woody Pride']] *'Buzz Lightyear' *'Hamm' *'Mr. Potato Head' *'Rocky Gibraltar' *'Rex' *'Metal Sonic' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Sonic.EXE' *'Amy.EXE' *'Cream.EXE' *'Sally.EXE' *[[Blaze the Cat|'Blaze the Cat']] *'The Peddler' *'Sonic' *'Respiro' *'Rovina' Easter Eggs Desert Doom The first Easter Egg in this game is located in Desert Doom, just before the midway point. To access it, go to the midway point, head to the left, and choose the lower route. You'll discover an image showcasing Samus from the Metroid series with a Metroid floating above her, with a tagline saying 'Coming Soon.' This is a reference to SUPERMETROID.EXE, Oldum77's next 'bite-sized' .EXE game (This will probably take place after the Worst Ending of TOYSTORY3.EXE). Green Hill Zone There is an Easter Egg located a short ways before the checkpoint. Once you make it to the checkpoint, head back to the large wall. It is an invisible wall. There is a lower platform, with another platform to its left. To that second platform's left is a wall, which has no collision. Head through the wall, and you'll be in a secluded area with another showcase image. This time, it shows Silver the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Tikal the Echidna standing below Sonic.EXE, with words above them that read 'Coming Soon.' This is a reference to TIKAL.EXE, Oldum77's Sonic related .EXE game that will have a similar style and gameplay to TOYSTORY2.EXE. (Since none of the three characters make an appearance outside of this Easter Egg, it is yet unknown which ending in this game is canon to Oldum77.EXE.) More to be discovered later... Artwork Oldum77 EXE Poster.png|Movie poster by Fabrice Rockman Trivia *Development for the game began directly following TOYSTORY3.EXE. **The game was even announced in the extras of that game. *Voice acting was going to be included in this game, but since there weren't too many voice actors that expressed interest, it ended up being scrapped. *Before Oldum77 got possessed by Respiro, the survivors of the journey are as follows: Aladdin, Abu (not seen at all in the game), Woody, Buzz, Blaze and Sonic. After the corruption, however, only the three main protagonists survive, and as such, Abu, Buzz and Sonic are all long gone. *Sprite animators were asked to help for the game, but it is unknown if any volunteered. *An art contest was also held after Discord user 'Fabrice Rockman' submitted an artwork he made, but unfortunately, no one participated in the contest. **However, DeviantArt user 'FleetwayDude' also made artwork. *Translations will be added in the game as a way to get the attention of some foreign YouTubers, which had sometimes suceeded. **A French one is done by Discord user 'Fabrice Rockman'. **A Spanish one is done by Discord user 'El Angel'. *The game's release date is the 5th anniversary of SONIC.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake. **Oldum77 joined GameJolt shortly before, on October 26th, 2014 when he released a demo for the game. Category:.EXE Games Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga" Category:Spoilers Category:Games made by Oldum77